


Ten Hour Car-Ride

by Missus_Write



Series: Family Fucking [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Family Fucking, Incest, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Vaginal Fingering, and it's been kind of a long vacation, don't fuck and drive, so you haven't gotten to masturbate in a while, this fantasy is what happens, when you're in the car and get bored, woohoo!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missus_Write/pseuds/Missus_Write
Summary: A teen gets horny on the long carride back from a family vacation, and her mom helps her out. Dad sees and starts sucking brother off.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, that last one is implied - Relationship
Series: Family Fucking [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730182
Kudos: 42





	Ten Hour Car-Ride

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a horny motherfucker jfc
> 
> this is the last one, I had a backlog of this stuff and decided to purge my sins to the world. lmao. good horny fun even if this stuff is kinky as shit
> 
> happy quarantine
> 
> WAIT I JUST REMEMBERED I HAVE ANOTHER ONE. Fuck.

On the way back from a vacation with my family, I start to get horny.

My hand reaches into my sweatpants and squeezes my labia.

“What are you doing?” my mom asks. 

“I think I’m gonna rub one out.”

It’s been like a week since I’ve come. My parents fucked my brother a few times this week, but I was always too tired to join. I found some come in my cunt and on my tits a few times, too, but my dissatisfaction has reached a boiling point. 

“Want some help sweetheart?”

“Mm, not right now. Give me a few minutes.”

“What’s going on back there?”

My fingers dig into the wetness between my folds and pinch my clit. 

“I’m gonna get off.”

“Ah! Sorry your brother and I can’t help. Maybe we can pull over in a little while and have some fun. Brian, can I suck you off?”

“Sure, Dad, just don’t hit the steering wheel or anything.”

My mother and I watch as my dad reaches a wrinkled hand into my brother’s lap, squeezes his thighs and his crotch, before unzipping his fly and pulling out his pink, flaccid penis. 

My hand speeds up on my clit. I gather more wetness on my fingertips and press down onto my clit with more force. My dad’s lips wrap around Brian’s cock and rest about halfway down the shaft. 

Out of the two of his children, Dad has always preferred to fuck Brian, and certainly to be fucked by Brian. He’s a bit of a slut, and he loves to be a cockwarmer, but if he can get Brian’s cock in his ass, he’ll sometimes fuck me too.

I feel fingers snake over my thighs before plunging into my winking pussy and massaging my g spot. My mother is playing with herself with one hand and me in the other. She takes her fingers out from my hole and wraps their slickness around my brother’s cock, smearing some of my ooze on my dad’s cheeks.

Her hand returns to my crotch and violently plunders my hole. I’m rubbing my clit as fast as I can, grinding the pads of my fingers into the swollen flesh. My other hand wraps around my mom’s wrist and squeezes it more forcefully into my folds. I raise my hand away from my clit so that my other hand can dip into my mother’s pussy and bring her slickness to my mouth. 

Her hand abuses my clit and my hips rock into her fingers. 

My brother in the driver’s seat lets out a grunt and traps our dad’s head on his cock, forcing him to swallow his son’s spunk in thick waves. 

Mom pinches my clit just right, and I return the favor. We come together, her moans making my fingers twitch harder against our pussies. 

“Thanks guys. I feel better now.”

“Rest up!” Brian says. “Whenever we switch off, I’m gonna fuck you in the backseat.”

“Ooh, I have dibs on your cock next, Brian!” Mom giggles, sucking her fingers clean. Both of us have left our pants down, pussies bare to the world.

“Nessa, darling, would you like a turn on the cock that gave you life?”

“Of course, daddy.”

It would be a satisfying ride back home.


End file.
